The Great War
by Rambo11
Summary: Ron Stoppable lost everything in the war. Now he has found a way to go back and change the events of the future. Will everything go to plan.
1. Prologue : The End Of The War

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Kim Possible Disney do.

Prologue: The End Of The War

It was are horrible sight everywhere you looked you either saw a fight taking place between enemies or bodies lying still, eyes staring lifelessly into the sky. On top of the Space Center's Tower Kim Possible was fighting the leader of the Lorwarian Army, King WarLord. On the ground below the twin generals of the Global Justice Resistance, Ron Stoppable and Shego, were leading their forces in battle against the invading army. They were the last point of hope for mankind's future on Earth because if they failed Warlord would either kill or enslave the entire world.

To Ron Stoppable it was a desperate last stand for the human race and he would try everything in his power to stop WarLord and his army. At this point he was fight three different elite warriors from Lorwaria, he was using his Monkey Master powers and hadn't had a single hit on either of them. He was tiring quickly until Shego hit them from behind with three separate energy blasts.

"Thanks Shego I needed that breather," said Ron wheezing slightly from exhaustion

"No problem sidekick" Shego said to him mockingly.

Before Ron could answer he chose that moment to look up at the tower, what he saw made a great feeling of horror rip at his insides, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't stop the anguished scream that ripped from his throat.

"KP, NOOOOOOOOO"

Everything stopped at that point, Ron Stoppable's scream was heard across the whole battlefield. Friend and foe alike looked up at the red and black speck falling from the top of the space center's tower, it was falling at a very fast speed until suddenly...

THUMP.

The speck that was once falling, had hit the ground loudly. No one tried to stop the young man racing past, desperately trying to reach the body that was at the bottom of the tower. No one could stop the tears that appeared in allies eyes at the sight of the man and the body.

"KP, C'mon wake up, I know your only pretending, KP wake up', Ron said as quietly and as steady as his voice would allow.

As Ron was speaking to the form of Kim Possible, Their once enemy Shego came over barely holding in her own tears, failing to keep them from falling.

"Ron it's no use she won't hear you, She's d..."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD, DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT", Ron shouted stopping her mid-sentence.

Ron turned back to the body and started to cry as realization dawned on him, He knelt beside the body and silently wept for he knew like everyone else on the battlefield,

That Kim Possible couldn't hear him, as Kim Possible was dead.

* * *

It had been a week since that battle, since she died. Every allied fighter had retreated after she fell from the tower, struck down by WarLord. Her body had been taken from the field by Ron and Shego.

Ron had not spoken to or acknowledged another person since then, He hadn't felt this way since Wade and Rufus, his faithful friend, had died two years ago. He was always seen at the grave of his friends and family. As Ron stood at what was left of his friends and family he started thinking about leaving America and going to a country that was well away from the war, but he realized he couldn't do that he had to do the impossible he had to stop the war.

* * *

"Is there a way of going back and reversing the start of the war?" asked Ron, Half- shouting, as he entered the control room of headquarters.

"Yes, but it hasn't been tested, if we sent you back we don't know how far we would send you" said one of the head scientists, Jim Possible.

"You also won't be able to keep your body, your spirit would have to join with your past self, if there is one mind you" said his counterpart, Tim Possible.

"I don't care start up the machine and set it as close to the time of graduation as possible" ordered Ron as he stepped into the machine.

The scientists all started typing into their machines. Suddenly all types of strange noises started coming from the machine.

"What's happening to the machine, is something going wrong" asked Ron worryingly.

"Nothing is going wrong. Good luck Ron, tell our past selves to start on the technology as fast as possible,okay you ready?" asked Tim.

"Yes I am send me back."

BOOM

The last thing Ron saw of his own time was WarLord blasting the lab apart.

* * *

Well there you go, did you like it.

Here's the basic timeline of this story(Graduation Episodes Don't take place, The Graduation Part is Different).

2007

KP & RS graduation

WarMonga and WarHawk attack Earth

2008

WM & WH conquer USA

Global Justice starts the rebellion

KP & RS join rebellion

RS becomes Monkey Master

2009

WL arrives and sets about trying to destroy GJ

KP &Drakken captured by WM & WH, they are tortured for information.

Ron's parents killed by WL

Kim's parents die by WL

2010

KP escapes as Drakken Destroys the ship killing WM and himself

Wade dies at the hands of WL

Rufus dies saving Ron from WH

Shego, MonkeyFist, Duff Killigan and Dementor join the rebellion

2011

Washington destroyed as WL takes over

Big battles in New York, Los Angeles and Florida

USA enslaved or killed

2012

WH killed by Shego and Ron

WL kills MonkeyFist and Duff Killigan

Dementor flees USA after being discovered as double agent for WL

Battle for the Earth starts

Big battle at the Middleton Space Center

KP fights WL on top of the Space Center's Tower

KP dies, thrown off tower by WL

RS gets transported to the past leaving behind body

WL destroys GJ Headquarters taking RS's Body as Trophy

Jim and Tim die at hands of WL

2013-2019

WL and his forces slowly take over the world

Resistance in Britain, Japan and Russia

All rebels killed

2020

WL Conquers Earth

R&R Please


	2. Chapter 1 : The Fates

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Kim Possible Disney do.

Chapter 1: The Fates

The next thing Ron knew he was standing in a place where everything was white, the sky, the walls, the ground they were all white it was almost blinding. He then realized that he was lying on the ground, he got up and started walking around the stark white place.

'I wonder where I am' thought Ron, 'I know this isn't the place I was to go'.

Ron was still emerged in his thoughts when a hand appeared on his shoulder, to say it startled him was an understatement. As soon as he felt the hand touch his shoulder he jumped around and stood in his attack stance that he learned was essential in surviving the war. When he saw who touched his shoulder he relaxed with shock and tears came to his eyes, it was people he never thought he would see again. Gathered in front of him were his parents: Gene and Mandy Stoppable, Kim's parents: James and Ann Possible, Wade, Bonnie Rockwaller, Monique, Josh Mankey, Jim and Tim Possible, Rufus and finally the person whom Rufus was perched on: Kim Possible, the girl that made him enter the Time Machine.

"KP, Rufus,guys what are you all doing here you are all meant to be dead. This is just not possible."

said Ron half happy and half confused.

Before he could get an answer from them two people he had never laid eyes on before appeared beside Kim. The one on the left was a woman with jet black hair that reached down to her waist, sparkling blue eyes that he thought would glow in the dark. She was wearing a white gown that dragged behind her. The man on the right was exactly her opposite he had shoulder length white hair, cold black eyes that could haunt dreams, He was wearing a black robe and a cloak that shimmered in the light of the room. As Ron looked at them he got the feeling that something was wrong.

"Hello Ron Stoppable, we wondered if we would ever see you" said the man in the black with a deep loud voice.

"Um...Hi, why did you think if you would ever see me?" asked Ron directing his question to the tall man.

"It has been your fate for many years to die and be brought here, though you haven't showed up even with you on the brink of death many times." answered the young woman.

'_WOW, She's hot_.' thought looking at her admiringly.

'_No, KP's hot not her KP._' a voice kept repeating over and over in his head.

He must have spaced out as their was a hand waving in front of his face making him jump back and fall down. The woman started giggling while the man just stared at Ron with a blank face freaking him out. Ron went bright red and started stammering out an apology.

"S...sorry about that was thinking about something"

The woman stopped giggling and looked at the man beside her, obviously expecting him to do something. The man stared back and eventually sighed. He turned to Ron and started to tell him what was happening. He told Ron that when he chose to go back in time the world literally went to hell as WarLord and his army started to conquer the Earth. Only a select few of the rebellion were alive. Shego had fled America when WarLord attacked the base, she joined the rebellion of Britain, she was eventually executed in front of Buckingham Palace with the two leaders of the British rebellion. Yori took Hana to Yamanouchi to hide, out of the rebellion they are the only ones left alive as they were never found. Sensei led the Japanese rebels and was successful at defeating the Lorwarian army in a few battles, their headquarters was ambushed. Every member was killed. Ron was then told what would have happened if he had died when he was supposed to. He was told that the rebels would have went into a rage and decimate a quarter of the army in one swift blow. Britain and Japan would join in the attacks on the Lorwarians ending the invasion in less than two years. The only main rebels that would have died other than Ron would have been Jim, Bonnie and Sensei. At the end of this speech Ron was speechless and the rest of the gathered people were not any better, especially when the man said that they controlled the destiny and fate of the world.

"If Yori and Hana are the only people from our rebellion alive where are Shego, Sensei and everyone else shouldn't they be here?" asked Wade.

"Technically they aren't dead yet as it has only been around two weeks after Ron's death." answered the man.

"Right, now to get to the reason why we are all here, Ron you've got a choice to make you can stay here with all your loved ones and pass into the realm of the dead leaving the Earth in the hands of the Lorwarians or you can go back to around a month before the invasion started and gather the rebels and prepare for the war again. We don't want your answer now, we will let you think it over with everyone here." said the woman.

Ron stared at them for a few minutes horrified at the choice he had to make. He got up and went to his family and friends. A few minutes into the discussion the man and woman broke up the discussion.

"So what's the decision Ron, stay or go?" the man asked with a serious tone.

"Before I give you my answer I want to ask a question," Ron said, "first what happens to Earth if I stay here?"

"WarLord will slowly enslave the humans, he will create empires for his generals. By the end of this only a quarter of the human population will be alive, a small fraction compared to the empire of the Lorwarians. The humans will be extinct within ten years and the Earth will start to die." the man answered with a solemn voice.

"Okay that is so what I did not expect to hear," Ron said then with a sigh he looked straight into the man's eyes and said,"I'm going back there is no way that I am letting that happen."

Ron turned towards everybody else and saw that they were all smiling at him, some even had tears in their eyes. He walked towards them and was engulfed in a big group hug. Whilst they were saying their goodbyes the man and woman were readying the portal to take him back to the right time frame.

Ron looked at them and noticed them in quiet discussion with each other. He walked towards them hoping to hear what it was they were talking about, but before he got close enough they stood up and turned around.

"The portal is ready for you, it will take you to May 27th, the thing is that the war won't be like the one you just fought it will be really different and you will die at the end and end up back here." the woman told him.

Ron looked at her opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed his mouth. He turned and walked towards the portal. Before he entered he turned round looked at everyone before saying a final goodbye and walked into the portal.

* * *

Finally I got the first chapter out. I am so sorry for that big break but I had important things to do.

R&R


End file.
